


The Pack's Plan

by BeesBeanie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Kakashi's pack, M/M, planning a surprise party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesBeanie/pseuds/BeesBeanie
Summary: The pack wants to throw Kakashi a birthday party, but there's just one problem... They don't have thumbs.KakaIru Week 2020 | Day 8 | Kakashi's Birthday!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 58
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	The Pack's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Another one busted out at midnight!!! I may add a little extra on for the birthday boy tomorrow!

Iruka opened the door to his apartment to find his cozy sitting room filled with dogs. And not just any dogs, but Kakashi’s trained ninken all sat gathered around the low table.

They’re chatter halted upon his entrance, all of them tensely watching him at the door before he closed it behind him with a click.

“Iruka-sensei!” Three of them called out at once, all of their tails wagging at varying intervals.

“Hey guys,” Iruka greeted, more casually than he felt. Normally the ninken were only summoned if there was some sort of emergency or if Kakashi was home to keep him company.

Kakashi, however, was currently out on a mission, set to return sometime tomorrow.

“Is everything… okay?” Iruka asked, honestly nervous for the answer.

Pakkun grunted at him from atop Bull’s head, “Nothing to worry ab—”

“It’s horrible!” Shiba shouted over him. “We’re running out of time and we don’t know what to do!”

Iruka tensed. “Where’s Kakashi? What do we need?”

Pakkun grumbled again, this time at his packmate. “Shut up! Don’t stress him out!” He turned back to Iruka and help up a paw. “Nothin’ so dire there. We’re just doing some planning and we’ve hit a snag.”

Iruka eyed him for a moment before walking over to the table properly, stopping to remove his shoes and satchel. On the table, he noticed a large sheet of paper covered in plans and doodles. Iruka just raised an eyebrow.

“It’s the boss’s birthday tomorrow.” Bull rumbled.

And then it clicked.

“We want to do something nice for him!” Bisuke piped up.

“He always does something for our birthdays!” Akino agreed.

“Last year was whole frozen salmon,” Uuhei added serenely.

“And he took us to the training fields to play!”

“And he brushes us real good!”

“And he has a futon just for us!”

“And--!”

Iruka burst into laughter.

The tails stopped wagging.

“No, I’m—ha! I’m not laughing at you, no—heh heh!” Iruka chortled until he was coughing. He took a second to collect himself, wiping a stray tear from his eye. He smiled widely at them. “You’re all so cute!”

The dogs bayed and grumbled and rolled around for a moment before Iruka formally agreed to help them do something nice for their boss. This, in fact, would be his and Kakashi’s first year officially together during his birthday. Before that, he’d hardly known when it was, only that it was about a month or so before Naruto’s.

He was glad for the help actually; he really didn’t know where to start.

“So, what have you got so far?” He asked, settling down at an open spot of floor. Guruko immediately headbutted into his space.

Pakkun jumped onto the paper and slapped a paw down. “Right. So we figure we can break it down into three parts: food, people, atmosphere.” He shuffled over to point at a very artful drawing of some fish. “Boss like saury, the fresh and salty kind. We did some recon down by the market and they should have fresh stock tomorrow morning.

“Then there’s the eggplant. He loves the stuff,” Pakkun wrinkled his nose, “for some reason.”

“He likes it in his miso especially,” Iruka nodded. He’d become fond of adding some to his morning bowl himself, after Kakashi had mentioned it.

“I think we should make him something different!” Urushi interrupted, sounding frustrated. “He eats that stuff all the time, it won’t be special!”

“It will be if you all help to make it,” Iruka noted. Urushi didn’t seem totally sold. “But I agree. Kakashi has simple tastes, but if you’re planning to have people over, we may need a little more selection.”

“Can you make steak?” Guruko asked from his lap.

Iruka ruffled up his floppy ears. “I can do a nice yakiniku, if that works?”

They agreed that would be delightful and could they please have a portion, hold the garlic, thanks.

Iruka and the ninken spent the night coming up with ways to build a small party for Kakashi, all of them agreeing that a small celebration at home with close friends would be the most meaningful.

It was nearly after midnight when Iruka decided to turn in. He invited the dogs to join him in the large bed and they all readily agreed.

With one last trip outside, the dogs all padded in, wiped their paws on the front door mat, and clambered up onto Kakashi and Iruka’s shared bed. Iruka quickly changed into some sleep clothes and flopped down, enjoying the warmth of eight dogs snuggled against him.

He smiled softly. Tomorrow would be interesting.

=x=x=x=

Iruka cracked an eye open in the darkness, quietly observing.

Something had woken him. Nothing bad, it seemed, since none of the dogs were alerted, but ninja instincts didn’t settle quickly. He wiggled himself out of the mass of dogs, lifting Pakkun completely and setting him back down on Kakashi’s pillow with a soft snore.

Ears perked, Iruka padded silently through the halls, checking for any unwelcome sounds.

He turned the corner into the sitting room and froze, eyes glued to the form silhouetted in the moonlight.

Kakashi turned his gaze from the large paper on the table up to Iruka’s stare, offering a confused smile beneath the mask.

“Should I ask?”

Iruka shook his head and stepped over towards his lover. Kakashi pulled down his mask as he approached. “They worked all day on that yesterday. They wanted to welcome you home with a nice surprise party.”

Kakashi gave him a look that spoke to how well any ninja worth his salt could be surprised.

“They love you, okay?” Iruka chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s neck. “You better act surprised when you come back home in the evening.”

“Maa, I wouldn’t want to disappoint them,” Kakashi agreed, giving in to temptation and luring Iruka in for a welcome home kiss. They held each other close for long moments, lost in their reconnection before Iruka pulled back with a smile.

“Happy birthday Kakashi, and welcome home.”

Iruka kissed him once more before grabbing his hand, pulling him deeper into the house and to his loving little family.

**Author's Note:**

> [Un-edited]
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Links: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GabesBeaniee) | [Tumblr](https://gabesbeanie.tumblr.com) | [Carrd](https://gabesbeaniee.carrd.co)


End file.
